<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>欢迎感受绝佳飞行体验 by chisei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983681">欢迎感受绝佳飞行体验</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei'>chisei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Starker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>高空俱乐部</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>欢迎感受绝佳飞行体验</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>自从托尼拥有自己的飞机后，再加上他拥有能干的助理帕兹小姐，一位身材与个性一样呛辣、行事风格雷厉风行的女士，可以直接用一桶水把他从温柔乡浇醒，以及在特定时刻被授权可将他直接扛进车里、好让他一路睡到停机坪的司机霍根。在这两位得力助手合作无间的配合下，托尼已经很久没感受过乖乖在贵宾室里等待上机的滋味了。</p><p>贵宾室的自助餐根本不能引起宿醉者的食欲，托尼简直要把自己拧成一条掛在沙发上的抹布。最可恨的还是在助理小姐一声令下，一路踩紧油门绝不轻易减速的霍根，面对呻吟著给我两个起司汉堡的老板，霍根只透过后照镜瞟了他一眼，一点也不愧疚地说机场贵宾室里什么都有你別担心。</p><p>如果霍根什么都有的定义是那一盘盘看起来吃不饱的小点跟沙拉区，那就是没有。托尼恹恹地瘫在沙发里，那些精致漂亮的咸点完全勾不起他的食欲。他需要的只有简单直接的起司汉堡。</p><p>先生，你看起来好像不是很舒服的样子，我能为你做点什么吗？突如其来的问候并没有让托尼好点，他夸张地叹了一口大气，才拉起眼皮往出声的方向看去，一个穿着航空公司员工制服的年轻男孩蹲在他脚边关切地看着他。</p><p>我听说你们的贵宾室里什么都有。男孩对他的话点点头，下一秒托尼就不客气地冲他抱怨：但连最基本的起司汉堡你们都没有，我真不知道这算哪门子的贵宾室。</p><p>照理来说，航空公司十分在意VIP客的评价，即使再无理的要求或抱怨也会被慎重对待，但男孩听到托尼的抱怨反而加深脸上的笑容，眼角跟著拉出一些可爱的小皱折。</p><p>是这样的先生，就我所知应该是目前还不到机场内速食店的营业时间，我为他们不是二十四小时营业感到抱歉⋯⋯但是如果你不介意的话，我记得我们的厨房有马芬堡，或许我可以请厨房为你特制一个起司堡？</p><p>托尼不是很满意地补充点餐：还得有汉堡肉。</p><p>当然了。男孩又点头赞同他的话，接着又问托尼：在这之前你要不要先喝点什么？咖啡或是鲜奶？</p><p>一杯义式浓缩。男孩的问候让托尼挺受用的，他难得在食欲影响心情的情况下还记得礼貌，又向男孩补上一句谢谢。</p><p>应该的。男孩为他操作咖啡机，端了一小杯咖啡给他。托尼啜著咖啡，目送男孩的背影消失在厨房入口。原本不耐烦的心情像起了疙瘩的皮肤，在男孩简单几句话的安抚下便消下去。</p><p>几分钟之后男孩端出一个托盘，上头浮夸地罩著一个银制盖子，好像端的是什么高级排餐似的。揭开盘子一看正是男孩说的马芬堡，面包体里甚至夹了两块汉堡肉与浓浓起司醬。</p><p>如果你还需要更多，请尽管让人跟厨房说一声，我已经有特別交代过了，希望这样能让你觉得好点。男孩歉疚地说：很抱歉不能继续为你服务，我得为接下来的工作去做準备了。</p><p>托尼在男孩离开前瞄了眼他胸前別著的名牌：彼得帕克。</p><p> </p><p>踏入机舱迎上那张还算眼熟的笑脸时，托尼忍不住皱起眉头问：你们的商务舱服务是从贵宾室就开始了？</p><p>只是巧合罢了，史塔克先生。那个叫彼得的男孩拉开一个浅而客套的职业笑容，可能做为空服员的要件除了笑容要让人顺眼外、牙齿也要白得能闪花人眼才行，托尼只不过一没注意，彼得就已经替他接过手提行李，绕到他前头并低声说：请跟我来。</p><p>托尼边走边打量商务舱环境，每个座位都被以特別加高的隔板区隔成单独的长型小包厢，座位里的沙发椅前方则架设液晶显示器，显示器下方有升降式的桌板外，视座椅方向在左或右侧设有平台可放置物品。总体来说这种座位设计为乘客保留了一定程度的隐私，就连空服员若没走近到座位旁边，恐怕也看不清楚乘客在座位上的举动。</p><p>如果我没有可以在上万英尺高空上开派对招待朋友的私人飞机，或许还会喜欢这种不被其他乘客打扰的设计。托尼撇撇嘴。</p><p>虽然你原本的座位不是这里，但今天商务舱的乘客不多，所以我帮你换到这个靠后方的窗边，如果运气好一点你刚好醒来还能看到日出。气象预报说明天目的地是晴天，景色应该挺漂亮的。托尼坐进空服员为他安排的位置，心不在焉地听着空服员体贴但絮絮叨叨的一番话。他并不在意什么日出，事实上他搭乘私人飞机时都在近似酒吧的昏暗环境里，与醇酒还有他特別指定服务的美丽空姐们一起度过漫长而不受任何人干扰的狂欢时光。这趟因为私人飞机检修而不得不搭乘民营航班的飞行，他原本还以为是助理小姐不满他在某次会议迟到的挟怨报复，故意为他安排相较头等舱而没有那么舒服的商务舱，但现在看来似乎也没他想像中的那样难受。毕竟他遇到一名特別贴心的空服员，而如果这个空服员还能有一对饱满柔软的胸脯他会更喜欢⋯⋯空服员伸长手替他将行李放入置物箱时，衬衫因为拉扯而露出一小截奶白色的腰。</p><p>托尼不得不称赞这间航空公司为男性空服员设计了轻巧服贴的马甲背心取代厚重西装外套的制服，因为他眼前的空服员原本就被马甲背心给勒出一段窄紧腰线，不经意间露出那截毫无多余赘肉的侧腰更是证明衣物完全如实呈现主人的削瘦身材，与腰身顺连而下的臀部又以一种饱满而不过於肉感的弧线来宣示存在感⋯⋯可惜对方是个男人，要不他绝对很乐意与这样的尤物来上一段热情的机上时光。托尼轻轻啧了声。</p><p>空服员听到他发出的啧声，立刻低头察看，接着就发现自己那截不小心见人的腰身，赶紧关上置物箱，匆匆拉好衬衫将不听话的衣角塞进背心后，为了自己的仪容不整向托尼道歉：很抱歉，史塔克先生，竟然让你看到我刚刚的样子。</p><p>托尼知道敬业的空服员误解他的意思，也没有做出澄清，只是撑着下巴顺势接下话头：如果你想表达歉意就別再那么叫我了。</p><p>彼得愣了一下，才试探性地说：托尼？</p><p>答对了。</p><p>托尼又弹了下舌，原本还小心翼翼注意他反应的空服员松了一口气，又笑得像是那个在贵宾室蹲在他脚边的男孩：那么你也可以叫我彼得就好。啊，还没跟你作自我介绍，我是今天为你服务的空服员，彼得帕克。如果有任何需要都可以按旁边的服务铃，我会马上过来为你服务。</p><p> </p><p>托尼才换上座位附的拖鞋没多久，彼得就端来两卷热毛巾。他并没有让托尼自己拿起来擦手，而是把托盘放到一旁座位的平台，蹲下来请托尼将右手交给他后，捧著托尼的手解下他的腕表与一枚装饰用戒，替他简单拉伸五指后又稍微施加力道推揉掌丘，最后才拿着热毛巾仔细擦拭每根手指、指缝以及手背手心，另一只手也受到相同的服务。彼得抿起唇专注於手上动作时，却忘了与托尼说话活络气氛，好像正在认真执行什么重要勤务似。一绺不听话的浏海从后梳的发里落下、垂在额角也没发现，托尼不由自主伸手揪住它。</p><p>原来你是自然卷？托尼绕着指尖上那绺卷曲浏海，翘得像条有弹性的小猪尾巴。</p><p>嘶！彼得被他的动作吓得抬头，扯痛头皮倒抽一小口气。托尼不知道彼得的反应会这么大，收回自己的手才向彼得不甚诚恳地说了声抱歉。彼得将毛巾放回盘子里，半抱怨半开玩笑地说：这都是我自己的关系。这头家族遗传的卷发令我伤透脑筋，不管上工前用了多少发油固定它们，总有那么几簇不听话的会突然冒出来。某次座舱长还让我干脆去剃平头算了，还能省下每个月买发油的支出。</p><p>托尼想像了下眼前空服员剃成小平头的拙样，一时没忍住笑：剃平头？你认真的？</p><p>彼得跟著他笑起来：假的。空服员有许多仪容规定，男性不能剃平头就是其中之一。</p><p>油腻腻的头发也应该被列入才对。托尼耸耸肩：没有恶意，只是你如果別把头发往后梳应该挺好看的。</p><p>谢谢你，托尼。彼得甚至笑得半瞇起眼，一颗小虎牙从薄薄的唇办后头向托尼打了招呼。</p><p>我先为你送小零嘴与饮品上来。今天机上有很棒的香槟，或者你还想来点义式浓缩或气泡水？</p><p>我可不想在接下来的十几个小时航程里保持清醒到落地。托尼夸张地说，就来点你说很棒的香槟吧。</p><p> </p><p>能够在商务舱服务的空服员动作都相当迅速俐落：他先是为托尼升起小桌，在上头铺上纯白桌巾，紧接着摆好机上少有的玻璃香槟杯与两包坚果零嘴，最后用手推车推来一桶放在冰块里的香槟。彼得在托尼的注视下撕开香槟的标签纸，拇指谨慎地按在酒塞上旋开铁丝，另一手则在拿软布擦干瓶身上的水珠后握着瓶身，在香槟呈微倾斜状的同时将瓶身与酒塞缓缓转了三圈，嘶嘶的微弱气音从瓶口洩出，酒塞被拔出时甚至没发出任何声音。</p><p>彼得开酒的动作漂亮得跟托尼在餐厅遇过的侍酒师差不多。托尼注意到彼得有双灵巧的手，其实从彼得刚刚为他擦手时就发现了这点。香槟的微醺香气使托尼开始心猿意马起来。</p><p>即使拥有彼得无微不至的服务，但彼得也不是他的私人飞机上的空服员、只需要服务他一个人。彼得仍然需要为了其他乘客的服务铃穿梭在座位间。托尼仍然能察觉总有一道目光会追着他，在一两个从邻排走道经过的时候，托尼抬头就会对上正在向他微笑的彼得。那双嵌在眼缝里的浅棕色眼瞳在托尼看来与两团甜腻的蜂蜜块相去无几。他的西装裤在这时候变得有点窄紧，托尼想都没想便抓着附赠的一套睡衣进厕所里换上。再出来的时候正好遇见要回準备区的彼得，对方还贴心地问他：你要睡了？需不需要我帮你铺床？</p><p>托尼忽然有了一个想法，於是他向彼得说：在那之前我更需要的是一杯水，不要有气泡的那种。</p><p>彼得从善如流地答应他：我待会就为你送去。</p><p> </p><p>或许这只是一个巧合。</p><p>但没有什么巧合会是空服员在送水时遇上无预警的乱流、而杯里的水泼湿乘客的胯部，空服员会红著脸拿来毛巾要替乘客擦拭时，乘客不仅不恼怒，还特別大方地敞开双腿任由空服员替他一下下用干毛巾於事无补地吸着棉质睡裤上所剩无几的水份——如果有，那肯定只是刻意为之的试探。毕竟一个空服员不会不晓得如何拿捏服务乘客与被性骚扰的分界线，除非他也有意配合。</p><p> </p><p>一个善意的提醒，再这么擦下去我只会更湿。托尼盯着那个忽然被他的话惊醒的空服员，然后他们一起看向空服员的手下、一座他们协力在睡裤里撑起的营帐。他们都明白托尼说的话是什么意思。</p><p>彼得咬著下唇，迅速看了下四周，确定没有人注意他们后，低低地说：让我为你做点什么解决这个问题。</p><p>托尼的回应是让出位置好把彼得拉进他座位仅剩的、恰好是个能让身材削瘦的彼得跪坐在托尼腿间的空间。</p><p>不管商务舱的座位有多么宽敞，那也是以单人乘坐为前提的情况下。同时挤了两个人可称不上舒服，但他们谁也管不了那些了。</p><p>彼得只来得及扯下那件湿透的睡裤裤头与更里头被撑得鼓胀的黑色内裤，他还没做好任何心理準备，托尼的腿就性急地夹着他，并按著后脑勺往下，深红色的顶端擦过他的鼻头与人中，一股腥臊味随之窜进他的鼻间，但他没有任何选择，托尼已经将他的嘴唇蹭得溼亮，比他平时用的护唇套还要润泽。彼得下意识想要舔舔嘴唇，那个与主人同样为所欲为的东西便在彼得启唇伸出舌头的那一刻，压着彼得的舌头，寻得缝隙蛮横地撬开他的嘴。</p><p>太过急切的结果就是彼得甚至来不及收起牙齿，被牙齿刮过的疼痛让托尼有点恼怒地抓着彼得的浏海，这时他才管不上这么做是不是会弄乱空服员的仪容，表现完全像个不受欢迎的黑名单客，恶声恶气地为难起空服员：你最好的服务难道就这样？</p><p>彼得的嘴巴被不请自来的托尼塞得嘴角都有点疼痛，无法说话的他只能用力拍了拍托尼的大腿，示意托尼让他缓缓。当托尼如他所愿退出，彼得才揉了揉自己的脸颊，第一次对他的乘客流露不满的情绪，忿忿地向托尼抱怨：如果你要接受我的服务，就让我好好做我该做的事，而不是随便把我当飞机杯用。</p><p>托尼没什么诚意地举手做投降貌，反过来向空服员道歉：我的错。从现在起我保证绝对配合。</p><p> </p><p>彼得咽下一口口水，在托尼的注视下握着那根勃发的阴茎，起初的腥臊味被他的口水湮去大半，但仍不敢贸然吞入，只是先尝试性地含住顶端，小心收起牙齿避免弄痛他的乘客，舌头先是绕着顶端打转，接着才吸吮起来。他一边抬眼注意托尼的反应，但转为夜间模式的灯光实在不够明亮，他只能看到托尼垂下的长长睫毛，并看不清楚托尼的表情，托尼埋进他头发里不自觉抓握的力道倒是作为他判断的依据。</p><p>勤能补拙这句话绝对无法被用在口交技巧上。</p><p>托尼在空服员不知道第几次努力试着深喉却失败之后，有些怒其不争地想。看在他还记得要用手握住没能被吃进去的根部、随着吸吮频率套弄的份上，托尼忍不住又扯了扯他的浏海。空服员早就因为在底下不通风的空间跪得太久而满头大汗，此刻头发是真正因为汗湿而服贴，让他看起来比实际年龄还要小上好几岁，让托尼都有种错觉自己是不是在逼迫未成年男孩给自己口交了。</p><p>嘴巴已经痠涩不已的彼得完全不知道为什么托尼可以坚持这么久还不射精。他倒是很想去厕所解决他也起了反应的东西，只是就现在的姿势他势必会弄脏自己的制服，这可不行。他只能尽力漠视自己发疼的性器，努力舔吮嘴里的东西，直到托尼示意他放开。</p><p>托尼替他揩掉差点要流入眼里的汗水，说得却是让彼得脸上潮红更深的话：我们换个方式好了，你用手帮我跟你打出来。</p><p>托尼觉得他应该更早提出这个提议才对。</p><p>彼得确实如他观察的，拥有一双灵巧的手，即使他用了一个很滑稽的方式把毛巾垫在裤子与阴茎中间（彼得支支吾吾地解释他忘了带备用制服，不能弄脏唯一一条裤子）手仍能很好地握住彼此的阴茎，时而揉弄顶端，时而又用指腹推开性器上的黏液，故意加重力道摩挲失去润滑而对摩擦特別敏感的细致肤理。</p><p>彼得似乎对手淫的反应更大，在越来越激烈的套弄时，他甚至只能把脸靠在托尼的大腿上喘息，或者随着顶端蹭到他脸颊时，快速地啣入吮吸一两下后又放开，这种间歇性的刺激让托尼也变得跟他一样激动。托尼既希望能够再把自己埋入那张嘴里，享受被口腔软肉吸吮的快感，一边又因为被彼得指腹的茧刮弄得太舒服只能发出粗重的呼吸声。</p><p>彼得在眼前为之一黑的时候听见托尼悄悄说了句：不要出声。然后他便听见同事询问托尼是否需要任何服务的声音。</p><p>噢，这个嘛⋯⋯托尼的停顿让深怕被发现的彼得因为紧张而不自觉握紧手，托尼吃痛地倒吸一口气，若无其事踢了彼得一脚，嘴上则随便就把彼得同事打发走。</p><p>当他有点生气地掀开毛毯要跟彼得说他刚刚那下差点要把他握断的时候，只看到原本靠在他腿上的彼得不知所措地看着他，原本握着他自己阴茎的手则拿着毛巾胡乱在底下擦拭著什么。</p><p>托尼瞇起眼，语气不怀好意地问：帕克先生，我该说你是个不合格的空服员吗？还没完成对乘客的服务，自己倒是在看不见你的同事面前把自己玩得高潮了？</p><p>彼得不知道该怎么跟托尼解释，他并不是因为在同事面前自慰的刺激才得以高潮，而是托尼踢他的那一脚正好往他的顶端重重擦过，他没有防备，便弄脏了托尼脚上的拖鞋与地面。他只能匆匆擦干净被他精液溅上的部份，咬著嘴唇从托尼的脚下钻出来，心里想的全是他的同事肯定是因为没看到他才来的。</p><p>待彼得仓促整理好自己的服装，才弯腰假装询问托尼，实则喘著气告诉他过五分钟后他会在厕所外放上清洁中的告示牌，让托尼去里头，他们再继续被中断的服务。然后便丟下仍然没有发洩的托尼，急忙走回準备区与同事会合。</p><p> </p><p>托尼并没有掐準五分钟的时限，他才没盯着显示器的时间数五分钟的好耐性。</p><p>他在看到另一位空服员又出来为其他乘客服务的时候就起身往后方的厕所走，远远便看见彼得正要往门上掛上一张告示牌。他并不想自己显得太猴急，好像他被彼得搞得很慾求不满的样子，但他正是将没有防备的空服员粗鲁推进厕所的人。</p><p>商务舱的厕所并没有比经济舱好到哪去，至少在托尼跟著挤进厕所并锁上门后，就发现他们几乎没有能够转身的余地。</p><p>彼得只能紧紧贴在洗手台前，任由托尼将他环在怀里，而手下一刻没浪费地解开他的裤子。在裤子落到地上时彼得还无法踢掉那件碍事的裤子。</p><p>托尼命令任他摆布的空服员把腿张开点，同时内裤也跟著掉在裤子上，彼得那条半软的阴茎因此被压在冰凉的洗手台边沿。彼得从镜子里看见托尼还想着低头亲吻他在领口上的脖子，试图用手推开托尼，并且提出微弱的抗议：不可以⋯⋯那边会留下痕迹，我不能像女空服员一样系领巾。</p><p>托尼咬住彼得的手指，就像彼得在座位上为他做的那样，舔吮那几根手指，彼得想要抽回手却被他用力地咬了一口才肯放开。</p><p>你让我想起一件事。托尼抬头在镜中对他微微一笑。下一秒彼得的领带就被拆下来，因为他被压得紧紧的毫无转身的空间，只能看着托尼明快地将领带一圈圈绕上他的阴茎，最后紧紧打了一个结。彼得被最后那下勒得叫出声，尾音在被托尼掰过脸狠狠欺上的吻里灭失。托尼同时从衬衫底下摸上那具温暖细致的肉体，与他想的一样，彼得的手感确实很好，他那些女性床伴里也少有这么让他爱不释手的。</p><p> </p><p>他先是摸到一片平坦韧实的小腹，上头甚至摸得出隐约沟壑。托尼放开要喘不过气的彼得，任他把额头贴在冰凉镜面前喘息，频繁呼出的热气使得镜面浮起一小片白雾。托尼对自己也有的腹肌不感兴趣，他很快又摸往曾让他浮想联翩的侧腰，不晓得是因为彼得本身偏瘦还是天生骨架如此，他的腰不仅窄还有明显的拗折，再往下便连著两瓣挺翘又结实而富有肉感的屁股。但托尼习惯将甜点留到最后。</p><p>他又沿着往上慢慢摸到肋侧，再往内托尼的眼神就亮了起来。他咬住彼得的耳垂，这回彼得没再推开他，只是往后仰头，似乎享受与托尼这样的亲暱厮磨。</p><p>看不出来你原来也蛮有肉的。托尼拢住彼得微微隆起的胸肌，手指不住在乳晕上打转，就是不碰中间那两粒已经兴奋得逐渐挺立的乳头。彼得想要扭头索吻，托尼却没理会他，只是又把他压得更紧，彼得因为阴茎受到挤压加上未能被满足而难耐地呻吟出声。</p><p>这里没有润滑剂，你得忍忍。托尼舔掉彼得耳后的细汗，要彼得对接下来的事有心理準备。彼得只是搖着头。费力地空出一只手摸索到旁边拉开一个小抽屉，因为角度的关系他拿不出里头的东西，只能让托尼拿。</p><p>托尼被自己拿出的东西逗乐，话音里带着无从掩饰的笑意：竟然在厕所放了保险套。真有这么多人喜欢在厕所做，还是你们的服务里也包括了这项？他边说边挺腰顶了顶彼得的后腰。</p><p>敬业的空服员生气地想要转身，却被托尼顺势反剪双手到背后，正好摸上托尼顶著他后腰的东西。托尼把一个铝箔包塞进空服员灵巧的手里，手又重新握上他的胸肉，一边带着湿热的吐息亲吻彼得的颈侧，含糊地说：別浪费时间了，为了你的屁股著想，快点。</p><p>彼得还想反驳什么，嘴里就被塞进了两根手指，搅弄他的口腔。他没有办法，只能如托尼的意，吸吮那两根手指，然后困难地撕开保险套。湿黏的润滑剂糊了一手，害他差点没拿稳，他摸了一圈才摸到凸点，胡乱扯下托尼宽松的睡裤后，又费了一番力气才在请求托尼配合的情况下勉强替他戴好保险套。</p><p>我没跟男人做过⋯⋯托尼扯著被他玩得越发肿大的乳头同时也不忘抓着那层薄软的胸肉，欣赏著彼得半闭起眼因为疼痛而咬著嘴唇的表情。虽然彼得的胸跟女人的乳房有一段差距，但他每次拉扯揉捏它们的时候彼得都会享受地低吟，还将胸往托尼手里挤、用动作鼓励托尼继续，即使托尼故意将乳头拉扯到极限，让他的胸肉被扯成锥形，彼得也只是用咬著托尼的手指做为无用的抗议，然后继续在他的手里颤抖。简直比女人还要敏感。</p><p>是要从这里进去？托尼抽出两根被彼得吮得湿润的手指摸上股缝。但这里看起来好小，你确定不会插坏？</p><p>彼得不知道该怎么回答他的乘客。明明被他戴上保险套的性器已经将他的屁股顶得湿淋淋的，现在还要假装无知地问他。他只能咬著嘴唇，握住那只贴在自己屁股上的手，要那两根在洞口按压的手指直接捅进去。</p><p>既然彼得已经做到这种地步，托尼也就不再假意客气。他要彼得把一条腿抬到洗手台上，但这个动作对彼得极为吃力，彼得只能踮着另一只脚尽量把自己的中心放在前方靠著镜子，任由托尼单手环著他的胸口。在托尼一次往里头插入两根手指的时候彼得只得屏住呼吸，后穴里的异物感被放到最大，但托尼没给他太多时间适应，性急的乘客只有稍做扩张，就退到穴口处将手指做剪刀状，确认那个紧致的洞口有足够弹性，便换上远比手指还具份量的性器。托尼迫不及待扶著阴茎，借由保险套上的润滑剂顺利顶开狭隘的入口，慢慢将自己挤进那处温热柔软的甬道。</p><p>光凭手指上那点口水根本不足以润滑，更別提托尼草率的扩张，即使托尼觉得进入还算顺利，彼得也在被进入的过程里努力放松自己，却仍不可避免地将托尼夹得动弹不得。托尼听着彼得急促喘气，才反应过来彼得并不是他以往的床伴，夹着他的甬道尽管窄紧却无法自行分泌体液润滑，他只能握住彼得被他绑著领带的阴茎，安慰地揉搓著，放任彼得原本反剪在背后的手环住他的脖子并满足彼得的接吻欲，唇舌交缠一如肉体的紧密结合，直到彼得嗫嚅著要他动一动，托尼才如他所愿，握着他的腰，浅浅地动起来。</p><p>然而动没几下彼得又让托尼停下：我想我有点抽筋⋯⋯空服员不好意思地眨著眼，有点心虚地说，你能不能让我坐到洗手台上？</p><p>托尼翻了个白眼，但还是顺着彼得的意思往后退抽出来，让彼得转身时顺便将掛在脚腕的衣物蹬到一旁，自己撑着洗手台一个施力便坐上去。</p><p> </p><p>彼得无暇顾及自己的制服被揉成什么模样。即使托尼衣著完好、只有自己被脱光下身，任他肆意进入，彼得也完全不在意了。</p><p>他所有的感官此刻都集中在身下，不管是体内不停摩擦每一寸肉壁所带来的干涩痛楚还是臀肉被囊袋拍打的麻痒感，就连进出时湿润的水声钻入耳里也成了一种难以忍受的刺激。他的臀部几乎一大半悬空在台面外，他不得不抱紧托尼，即使托尼每次用力进入他的时候把洗手台上原本的洗漱用品弄乱，他也毫不在意，只是靠在托尼的颈侧努力压抑自己的呻吟声。那种闷哼声却似乎让托尼更加兴奋，与彼得接吻的时候，他甚至咬破彼得的舌尖就为了听到他吃痛的叫声。</p><p>彼得敏锐地察觉了托尼这点小癖好，便随着每次托尼插入的时候细细啮咬他的耳廓，让因为过多快感无从宣泄的难耐低吟如数传入托尼耳中。</p><p>突然被托著臀部从洗手台上抱起来的时候，彼得吓了一跳，他下意识抱紧托尼怕自己摔到地上，肠肉跟著绞紧托尼、令他哼了一声也没注意，直到托尼坐在马桶盖上彼得才意识到他正跨坐在托尼腿上，全身的重量让他把托尼的阴茎吞得更深。他想要偷偷抬高臀部，却被托尼发现，握着腰往下用力一按，引出彼得一声短促的呜咽，挟著有別疼痛的哀切与不易发觉的上扬尾音。</p><p>托尼感觉到顶著自己小腹的东西，於是明白彼得也没有那么难受，便咬著彼得的喉结，揉搓那根因为硬挺而被领带勒得更紧的阴茎，在彼得想要故技重施俯到他耳边喘息的时候，往他夹紧的屁股上拍了一巴掌：別想偷懒。刚刚应该都是我在服务你的吧帕克先生？</p><p>彼得知道自己没有办法拒绝，只能吸着鼻子低头向托尼索吻，慢慢摇起腰来。黏腻的润滑剂随着他的臀部在托尼腿上磨蹭弄糊了一大片，意外更方便他的动作。</p><p>一开始彼得还矜持得像没有经验的处男，腰没有规律地扭著，似乎只是用托尼埋在他里头的阴茎给自己挠痒，对托尼来说不啻是变相的凌迟。彼得一下子夹着他往前再慢慢后退，一下子又抬臀浅浅地吞吐，这种嬉戏似的幅度让他很不满意，原本捏著臀肉的手指分出一根，从他们相连的地方硬是挤进去，学彼得的动作慢慢在里头摸索。彼得只哼了一声，很快就适应那根手指，反正他摆腰的幅度不大，多根手指也没什么。</p><p>彼得还进一步想解开那条已经湿答答的领带，但托尼并不给他这个机会，他咬著彼得没有任何胡髭的光滑下巴说你怎么动我就怎么摸你。彼得不得不把托尼的手当成飞机杯焦躁地蹭起来，过没多久就紧紧抱住托尼的脖子，用带着泣音的呻吟要托尼別那么做。</p><p>托尼的指腹又用力按了一下，如愿得到彼得有些失控的尖叫，还有立刻紧咬住指尖与阴茎的内壁。</p><p>我只是帮你一个小忙，你该说什么？</p><p>那声或者更多的谢谢连同彼得自己也不晓得在胡乱说着什么的呻吟被托尼含进嘴里，他吮著柔软的舌尖，舔过整齐的齿列，在上颚来回舔舐；手上也没停著，继续摩挲那个让彼得像被电击似不停颤抖的敏感带，而彼得将他绞得多紧、他便用同样的力道收手握住那根已经涨成深红色的肉茎。</p><p>到最后彼得腰软得连动都费力，只能靠在他的颊边低喘，眼泪和著汗水浸湿他们的头发。托尼抽出手指，重新握住彼得的腰，以轻柔如恋人间绵绵絮语的语气说：你这种半途而废的服务态度是要被投诉的。</p><p>彼得根本没有为自己抗辩的机会，托尼每一次由下而上的顶弄几乎要让他喘不过气，他只能任由托尼按著他的腰，没有逃脱余地接受那阵兇猛撞击。彼得不知道经过多久，直到领带被解开，他在托尼的手里断断续续喷出精液，才知道自己在恍神的时间里只靠被托尼插入就得到了前所未有的高潮。</p><p>但是看在我很满意这次服务的份上，我就不投诉你了。托尼又亲了亲彼得，在性器退出那个已经被他操得柔软的甬道后，抱着身上还沈浸在余韵里的空服员，褪下那只装满精液功成身退的保险套，俐落地打了死结后丟进嵌入墙面的垃圾桶里。</p><p>他们并没有在厕所里继续逗留太久。事实上托尼认为商业舱的乘客应该知道里头的人正干著什么好事，因为他听到至少不只一个人敲门，只是都被空服员迅速请去另一侧的厕所。</p><p>他任由彼得抽了一堆纸巾替他们擦干身下泥泞不已的腿根，特別是彼得自己，他甚至对在托尼面前清洁还有点难堪，被托尼用附带服务搪塞过去，看他弄干净自己后又敏捷地穿回内裤与长裤，除了被弄乱而难以后梳的头发与颊上还未消褪的潮红外，彼得看上去就像什么也没发生过。</p><p>托尼在推门出去前又亲了亲彼得的后颈，与镜子里的人对上眼：过午夜后麻烦你倒杯红酒给我，否则我睡不着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>